dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Bo Gum
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Bo Gum *'Nombre:' 박보검 / Park Bo Gum (Park Bo Geom) *'Nombre en japonés:' パク・ボゴム / Park Bo Gum *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Familia:' Padre, hermano y hermana mayores. *'Agencia:' **Blossom Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Pony Canyon '' (Japón).'' Dramas *Record of Youth (tvN, 2020) *Encounter (tvN, 2018-2019) *Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) *Respond 1988 (tvN, 2015-2016) *Hello Monster (KBS2, 2015) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo ep. 9 *Tomorrow Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) *Wonderful Days (KBS, 2014) *Wonderful Mama (SBS, 2013) *Still Cut (KBS2, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Hero (OCN, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''My Person'' tema para Love in the Moonlight (2016) Películas *Seo Bok (2019) *China Town (2015) *Twinkle Twinkle Pitter Patter (2014) cortometraje *The Admiral: Roaring Currents(2014) *A Hard Day (2013) *Runway Cop (2012) *Blind (2011) Videos Musicales *D.ear - Forget You (2015) Programas de TV *Music Bank in Chile (KBS, 23/03/2018) como MC *Hyori's Home Stay 2 (jTBC, 2018) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 08/15/22.04.2017) Ep. 524-526 *Running Man (SBS, 19.03.2017) Ep. 342 *2016 KBS Drama Awards (KBS, 31.12.2016) como MC *2016 KBS Gayo Festival (KBS, 29.12.2016) como MC *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 04.09.2016) Ep. 460 *Showbiz Korea (Arirang TV, 24.08.2016) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 14/21/28.08.2016) Ep. 457-459 *Sister’s Slam Dunk (KBS2, 14.04.2016) Ep. 2 *Running Man (SBS, 03.04.2016, Ep. 293) *Youth Over Flowers Africa (tvN, 2016) *2015 KBS Drama Awards (KBS, 31.12.2015) como MC *Music Bank (KBS, 2015-2016) como MC, junto a Irene Discografía Corea Digital Single 'Japón' 'Single' Anuncios *'2018:' Coca-Cola (junto a BTS) *'2017:' V Prove (fotos publicitarias) *'2017:' Nescafé *'2017:' Optimus Hyaluronic Potential Gel *'2017:' Aura Fabric Softener (junto a Kim Yuna) *'2017:' Kakao Page ~ First love Bogum vs. Chic Bogum *'2017:' Mandarina Duck (mochilas) *'2017:' Ghana Chocolate *'2017:' Coca Cola *'2016-2017:' Wow LINE Pay *'2016-2017:' LOTTE WORDL ADVENTURE *'2016-2017:' Hana Tour *'2016-2017:' VPROVE *'2016-2017:' TNGT *'2016-2017:' Domino Pizza *'2016-2017:' Sunkist Sparkling *'2016-2017:' J.ESTINA (junto a Kim Yuna) *'2016:' KSWISS *'2016:' Montbell *'2016:' Hetban Cupban *'2016:' Saffron *'2016:' G9 (junto a Kim Go Eun) *'2016:' Rean *'2016:' Korea Romanson *'2016:' Pharma Research Products *'2016:' KGC Life&Gin *'2015-2016:' Pelicana Chicken *'2015-2016:' Hwaseung - K-Swiss *'2015-2016:' Henus Edwin *'2015-2016:' Haitai Beverage *'2015-2016:' CJ - Olive Young *'2015-2016:' Gnco - T.I For Men *'2015:' Lotte Hotel - Lotte World “Love deja vu” *'2014:' SONY MDR headphones *'2013:' Le Coq Sportif *'2012:' Lotte Health-Sheep of 100 Dreams (junto a Kim Da Ye) *'2012:' Nongshim “Hururuk” (junto a IU) Reconocimientos Tours *'Park Go Bum 1st Fan Meeting "Our Exiting First Meeting" 2016' **16 Enero – Seúl, Corea del Sur – KBS Arena *'Park Go Bum 1st Fan Meeting in Taiwan "Close to U" 2016' **23 Abril – Taipei, Taiwán – Taipei International Convention Center *'Park Bo Gum Fan Meeting Asia Tour "Oh Happy Day" 2016-2017' **10 Diciembre - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia – Plenary Hall KLCC **17 Diciembre – Hong Kong, China – Arena Park **13 Enero – Jakarta, Indonesia – Kasablanka Hall **04 Febrero – Tokio, Japón – Tokyo International Forum **11 Febrero – Bangkok, Tailandia – Thunder Dome **18 Febrero – Ciudad de Singapur, Singapur - The Star Theatre **11 Marzo – Seúl, Corea del Sur – Grand Peace Hall *'Park Bo Gum Fan Meeting in Japan "Christmas Eve" 2017' **24 Diciembre – Chiba, Japón – Makuhari Messe Hall *'Park Bo Gum Fan Meeting in Seoul "For You To Blossom"' **Marzo 31 – Seúl, Corea del Sur – Grand Peace Hall **01 Abril - Seúl, Corea del Sur – Grand Peace Hall *'Park Bo Gum Fan Meeting Asia Tour "Good Day : May your everyday be a good day" 2019' **26 Enero – Seúl, Corea del Sur – Hwajeong gymnasium **03 Febrero – Saitama, Japón – Saitama Super Arena **16 Febrero – Bangkok, Tailandia – Thunder Dome **09 Marzo – Ciudad de Singapur, Singapur - The Star Theatre **16 Marzo - Hong Kong, China – AsiaWorld–Expo **23 Marzo – Jakarta, Indonesia – Kasablanka Hall **30 Marzo – Kuala Lumpur, Malasia – Plenary Hall **20 Marzo – Taipei, Taiwán – Taipei Nangang Exhibition Center **22 Junio – Manila, Filipinas - Mall of Asia Arena Curiosidades *'Debut:' 2011 *'Educación:' **Seoul Mokdong Elementary School **Seoul Mokdong Middle School **Shinmok High School **Myongji University (Departamento de Cine y Musicales) *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Instrumentos: '''Piano. *Comenzó a tocar el piano cuando tenía cinco años y en un principio quería ser cantante. Después de graduarse de la Escuela Secundaria Shinnok, se inscribió en la Universidad Myongji en el Departamento de Estudios de Cine y Música. *Su madre murió cuando estaba en cuarto grado. *Es un amigo cercano a V de BTS Enlaces *Perfil Oficial *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio oficial (Japón) *HanCinema *Twitter *Fancafe Galería Park Bo Geom.jpg Park Bo Geom2.jpg Park Bo Geom3.jpg Park Bo Geom4.jpg Park Bo Geom5.jpg Park Bo Geom6.jpg Park Bo Geom7.jpg Park Bo Geom8.jpg Videografía 'Corea' MV PARK BO GUM(박보검) Let's go see the stars(별 보러 가자)|Let's Go See the Stars 'Japón''' PARK BO GUM（パク・ボゴム） Debut Single『Bloomin’』MV Full ver.| Bloomin Categoría:Blossom Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:Pony Canyon Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2019